The present embodiments relate generally to a cruise control method, and some embodiments help to reduce engine braking in an internal combustion engine.
When cruise control is activated, engines often begin fuel cut cycling, where the engine speed cycles above and below a target speed. When above the target speed, fuel cut commences. When below the target speed, fuel control ends. This conventional control scheme is used regardless of the operating conditions of the vehicle.